Crystal Source
{| width="100%" | align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Information Steps: # Go to Ashstorm ToO (Skirmish Vale) (16,3) # Go to Ashstorm ToO (Skirmish Vale) (3,11) # Return to Ashstorm ToO (Skirmish Vale) (16,3) #* Receive Atorx Rifle Blueprint #* Assemble Atorx Rifle # Return to Ashstorm ToO (Skirmish Vale) (16,3) #* Deliver Atorx Rifle #* Receive Crystal Feedback Lance Blueprint #* Assemble Crystal Feedback Lance # Go to Ashstorm ToO (Skirmish Vale) (3,11) #* Use Crystal Feedback Lance # Return to Ashstorm ToO (Skirmish Vale) (16,3) Rewards: * 232,867 XP * 10 Skill Points * Atorx Pulse Rifle Blueprint | align="left" valign="top" width="67%" | Details A TIU Field Tech stands reading status reports, an automatic gun turret sits smoking at his feet. As you draw near it whirls round and a red targeting laser hits hits you. 'Stop, authorized personal. Take visual ident for future reference.' The Tech looks at you over his Datapad, 'I assume you don't want to be shot? If so, tell me who you are.' You quickly tell him you mean him no harm and are about to say more when the Tech scans you with his Datapad. 'Oh, you are a Captain in the TIU. Strange that you are out of uniform. I see that you have helped Tech Division in the past, though I see that is a classified file. Well no matter. I require your assistance as these Shard are a troublesome bunch. They have energy rifles that although incapable of destroying a Taipan, can damage them badly enough to ground them. This is simply not good enough and we must secure the area. I haven't been given a Squad as I am here on reconnaissance. But now that you are here Captain, we can stop the Shard together .' 'We have satellite imagery of the area, it shows an odd Crystal just South West of here. We have no idea what it is used for. But we do see the Shard traveling to and from the Crystal. I require you to find out what they are doing. Return when you have some data for me.' The Field Tech is reading reports on his Datapad when you return. He taps the Datapad firmly and looks up at you, 'So what did you find out?' You describe the large Crystal South West of this position, and the Shard drawing energy from it. He listens with interest and when you finish he stares off into the distance. 'Well, thats interesting. I wonder where the Crystal is getting it's energy from in the first place. We must find out. We have surveillance on these Shard, so we have detailed scans of their anatomy. Take this Atorx Rifle Blueprint and get me a Rifle to study. With a real specimen, we can figure out what they are up to. You receive 1 x Atorx Rifle Blueprint The Field Tech waits impatiently for you to return, 'Have you acquired the Atorx Rifle for me?' He takes the Rifle from you, 'It's much heavier that I ever imagined.' He scans it with his Datapad and frowns as he looks at the results. 'Ah, well. I see that it is an Electrical based weapon. But it has a strange wave form. But what bothers me is, where the energy is coming from in the first place. I'm guessing that the Crystal isn't plugged in.' You cough gently and when the Tech looks at you, you point straight up into the sky. The Sun is directly above you. The Techs eyes widen, 'Of course, well done Captain. The Crystal can capture as well as focus the solar energy. Well with that, we can put a stop to this Solar Battery. Here, take this Crystal Feedback Lance Blueprint. It should disrupt the capture of the Solar Energy in the first place. If it can't charge up, the Atorx can't replenish their weaponry. Return and tell me the results.' You receive 1 x Crystal Feedback Lance Blueprint When you arrive back at the Solar Crystal, another Atorx Squad is just leaving. Their weapons freshly charged, they march off out of view. You look around to make sure that there are no other Atorx to surprise you. When you are satisfied that the coast is clear, you run up to the Solar Crystal and with both hands slam the Feedback Lance straight into the huge Shard Crystal. The Lance pierces the Crystal easily with a loud cracking sound, the lights in the Solar Crystal fade slightly. But still swirl within. You instinctively try to pull the Lance out, but it sticks firmly. You immediately retreat to see what happens. From your hiding place, you see that when the small balls of light hit the Lance they immediately shatter. You see fragments of light explode within the Crystal. As these fragments of energy hit the Crystal walls it begins to cloud over. In a matter of minutes the Crystal is reduced to a dull grey rock. You should return to the Field Tech to tell him the results. The Field Tech seems to be recalibrating the gun turret when you return. He starts slightly as he realizes you are there. 'Have you managed to use the Feedback Lance on the Shard Crystal yet?' He smiles up at you, 'Excellent, just let me finish this, then I can take your report. I've had some Atorx company recently, and the Turret seems to be having trouble locking onto a target when it moves left for some reason.' He taps his Datapad and the Turret fires a short burst. He then motions you to step behind him. As you do the turret follows you for a second then returns to its default position. 'Riiight, lets try this..' The Turret suddenly snaps left, then smoothly resumes its normal position. The Tech snorts, 'Typical, out of date drivers. No matter, fixed now.' 'Ok – how did it go with the Lance?' You tell him how you had to leave the Lance in the Solar Crystal as it got stuck. But the small energy balls inside the Crystal dissipated when they hit the Lance. The Energy Fragments discolouring the Crystal turning it gray. The Tech frowns at you, 'Hmmm, I didn't expect that. But the Crystal must have some sort of lattice which allows sunlight in, not not out.' He snaps his fingers, 'Of course, if you let the energy leak out it would discharge in random and lethal power arcs! So the energy fragments would probably fuse the lattice rather than letting it escape. Anyway it's good for us. The Crystal is sabotaged.' 'I've not been idle whilst you have been away. I've been looking over those Atorx scans and have come up with this Atorx Pulse Rifle Blueprint. I shall also give you a commendation on your record due to your efficacy. Central Command will just love that. Wish we had more like you Captain – dismissed.' You receive 232,867 Xp + 1 x Atorx Pulse Rifle Blueprint Category:Missions